El asesino de facciones angelicales
by LaraNess
Summary: Él saco la pistola de su chaqueta y la acaricio con macabra ternura, me miró y se relamio los labios, en sus ojos vi el placer y la exultante adrenalina que debían recorrer su sistema y lo comprendí, él me mataria, Edward me mataría... Todos Humanos.
1. Capitulo 01 El inicio de una pesadilla

**Autor Original:** Laraness

**Clasificación:** G

**Género:** Violencia, Suspenso

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenecen, solamente hago uso de sus nombres y personalidades para poder dar vida a este mundo paralelo. No lucro, solo diversión. TOTALMENTE FICCIÓN.

**

* * *

**

P R E F A C I O

Y entonces lo sentí, su mano acariciaba mi cabello con una ternura casi real. Un jadeo de terror se escapo de entre mis labios y le escuche reírse. Con paso lento, cansado, se sentó a mi lado contemplando la penumbra. Sonrió de nuevo y me miró.

-Estaba bromeando – dijo calmado – Jamás le haría daño a tus hijos, solo era un truco para que te dejaras ver.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, en parte por el gélido frío nocturno y también de impotencia, ¿acaso me había llegado la hora? ¿Y mis hijos? ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Sabrán cuanto los amo? ¿Sabrán acaso lo mucho que luché esta noche para volver con ellos? Una tibia mano se deslizo por mi mejilla izquierda mientras que una suave melodía acompasaba la caricia con macabra ternura.

El brazo me dolía horriblemente y su hombro tampoco debía ser una delicia. Me tomó con brusquedad de la chaqueta obligándome a levantarme del lodo, una vez más, sin dejar de tararear, acaricio mis labios con la pistola.

-Eres valiente –susurro – y sexy –sonrió – Te haré una oferta, tú sabrás si la aceptas o no…

¿Me daba a elegir? En realidad me estaba dando a escoger… Una parte de mí me gritaba que la aceptara, mientras que la otra me reclamaba el no haberme suicidado cuando tuve la oportunidad…

* * *

**Capitulo 01. El inicio de una pesadilla.**

El sonido de la lluvia impactando contra el tejado me había dejado prácticamente agotada, me había sido imposible conciliar el sueño y cuando por fin creí que podría dormir un poco el despertador sonó. No tenía ganas de levantarme, pero era jueves, los niños tendrían que ir a la escuela y yo a la universidad.

Logré reunir todas las fuerzas que pude para ponerme de pie y encaminarme a la cocina, necesitaba mi amada cafeína para mínimo ver por dónde iba. Por la ventana de la sala vi el cielo y un gemido se escapo de mis labios, estaba nublado y las nubes oscuras cubrían todo aquello que debía ser azul, tirite nada más de imaginarme el horrendo frío que haría durante todo el día, en la casa había instalado un sistema de calefacción tan funcional que incluso, podría jurar, hacía calor. Tomé mi taza rebosante del amargo brebaje oscuro y me encamine hacia la habitación de mis diablillos.

Dennis y Dalia. Mis dos pequeños soles, eran gemelos y brillaban con la luz propia de los tiernos 8 años que apenas cruzaban, con su cabello castaño y ojos azules eran capaces de ganarse el corazón de cualquiera. Los había concebido a mis jóvenes 18 años, al poco tiempo después de graduarme de la secundaria. Era joven y deseaba vivir la vida, Su padre, era Jasón Stone, el chico más popular de la escuela, a pesar de que esta parecía la típica historia de madre adolecente, tengo la fortuna de que su padre me apoyó en todo cuanto necesite, estuvo conmigo a lo largo de todo el embarazo, incluso llegamos a vivir juntos, fue él quien sujeto mi mano mientras traía al mundo al par de mi corazón. Desafortunadamente no estaba en nuestro destino el estar juntos, nos separamos poco después de que los gemelos cumplieran los 3 años. Ahora el estaba casado pero visitaba constantemente a sus hijos.

Por mi parte tuve que empezar a trabajar, no fue fácil, aún recuerdo la abrumadora angustia de dejar a mis niños con una niñera, fue la sensación más horrible del mundo pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que sacarnos a adelante y lo iba a lograr. Conseguí trabajo como secretaria de un pequeño despacho jurídico, más suerte no pude tener. Mi jefe, el señor Steele, me apoyó con mis horarios, permitiéndome irme temprano cuando lo necesitaba y entrando tarde de igual manera, incluso me alentó a que volviera a la universidad, donde ya estoy cursando mi primer año como diseñadora grafica. Mi vida era perfecta, mis hijos estaban sanos y felices y por lo tanto yo también era feliz.

Entré despacio en su habitación y los miré dormir, estaba a punto de despertarlos cuando el teléfono de la sala sonó. Los deje que disfrutaran un poco más de los efímeros minutos que tenían y baje a contestar.

-¿Diga? –Contesté al cuarto timbrazo

-Eh, Bella. Buenos días, soy yo, Edna.

-Oh, hola Edna, buenos días –Edna era la maestra de Dennis y Dalia y una muy querida amiga. – ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada tan temprano? – bromeé

-Solo para informarte que dado el mal tiempo las clases se han suspendido, ya sabes, normas de seguridad, es para evitar refriados y esas cosas.

-Bueno, supongo que está bien, gracias por avisarme.

-No hay de qué, entonces te veo luego ¿de acuerdo? Aunque ellos no tengan clases yo tengo que trabajar, no hay justicia de verdad

-Sí, está bien, gracias por avisarme y no te enojes, recuerda las arrugas

-Chao –rio y colgó. Ellos tenían suerte, ahora yo necesitaba un poco de ella, tendría que llamar a una niñera para que los cuidara por el resto del día. Marque a las dos señoras que me hacían el favor de cuidarlos pero ninguna tenía tiempo, parecía que hoy no iba a ser mi día. El tiempo corría y tenía que darme prisa si es que quería alcanzar a llegar a clases, respire hondo y decidí que, dado el caso, no me quedaría de otra más que llevarlos a casa de mi mamá Reneé.

Muy a su pesar tuvieron que levantarse y prepararse mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Guardaron en sus mochilas lo necesario para pasar el día y nos subimos a la camioneta. El trayecto a casa de mi madre era un poco largo, por lo que tuve que manejar a toda prisa si es que quería llegar con el tiempo justo a clases.

-Mami, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a casa de la abuelita Reneé? –Pregunto Dalia jugando con una muñeca desde el asiento trasero

-Porque no hay nadie más que pueda cuidarlos hoy, además, solo será por la mañana, pasaré por ustedes e iremos a comer a algún lado – respondí.

-Pero es que siempre que vamos con la abuelita nos obliga a hacer cosas raras ¿recuerdas aquella vez que me pinto el cabello de naranja?

-Esa pintura se te quito con agua, además no olvides tampoco que te compro la muñeca que llevas hoy. – le respondí alzando una ceja

-A mi me lo pinto de color verde y no me compro nada – habló Dennis, completamente sumido en un dibujo que estaba haciendo, tuve que reprimir una sonrisa

-Vamos, solo será hoy ¿pueden tratar de comportarse solo durante unas horas?

-Está bien, pero solo si prometes comprarnos un helado más tarde – negocio Dalia, Dennis me miró ansioso

-¿Helado con este clima? –pregunté mientras giraba a la calle donde vivía mamá

-Es un trato, tómalo o déjalo, pero será mejor que decidas ahora o empezare a llorar en cuanto la abuela salga – amenazó la pequeña malévola mientras su hermano reía bajito. Dalia era una experta chantajeando a la gente ¿me pregunto de quien lo habrá heredado?

-De acuerdo, está bien- me rendí mientras me giraba y tomaba la pequeña mano que la niña me tendía para cerrar el trato – prometan que se portaran bien y que obedecerán a la abuela en todo lo que les pida.

-De acuerdo – dijo Dalia

-¿Qué tal que quiera cortarme todo el cabello? ¿También debo acceder? – pregunto Dennis bajando del auto.

-Tal vez sea un radical cambio de look – bromeé mientras mi hijo bufaba por lo bajo, los abrace a ambos y nos encaminamos a la casa. Mi madre me prometió que no haría nada raro esta vez a lo cual no le creí demasiado, me conformaba con encontrarlos completos. Subí de nuevo al auto mientras mis niños y mi madre me decían adiós con sus manos, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien abría la puerta del copiloto. Dennis se trepaba al asiento mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

-¿Y eso porqué fue? – pregunte mientras lo abrazaba

-Solo es un beso –dijo ruborizado – te hice un dibujo – me extendió un papel doblado, iba a abrirlo pero mi hijo me detuvo. – Aún no lo veas – me miró mientras sujetaba mi mano.

-De acuerdo, lo veré más tarde – lo abrace de nuevo y el niño se bajo del auto. Le lance un beso a Dalia que sonreía bajo el brazo de mi madre y me fui a la escuela.

***

La mañana había sido tranquila, nada excepto una mirada de advertencia de parte de mi profesor por haber llegado un poquito tarde. Las clases versaron de manera normal y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de ir por mis hijos. Había intentado llamar a Jasón para pedirle que cuidara de ellos durante unas horas mientras iba al trabajo, pero no había atendido su teléfono. Decidí marcarle una vez más mientras me encaminaba hacia mi auto. El estacionamiento de la escuela estaba abarrotado y no había conseguido un espacio sino hasta tres calles de la universidad y dado mi retraso no tenía tiempo de buscar algo mejor, la calle donde había dejado el auto era un tanto fea, descuidada, casi no había personas, pero me confortaba el hecho de que todavía era de día.

El teléfono sonó dos veces y Jasón por fin contestó.

-¿Hola? –Saludó con voz pastosa, parecía recién levantando.

-¿Jasón? Soy yo, Bella.

-Hola, Bella – se aclaro la garganta - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. Estuve llamándote pero no me contestabas

-Sí, lo lamento. Estaba dormido, anoche trabajé hasta tarde y prácticamente estaba muerto, pero dime ¿necesitas algo?

-Iba a pedirte que cuidaras de los gemelos unas cuantas horas mientras trabajaba. Hoy no tuvieron clases y tuve que llevarlos con mi madre, pero no te preocupes, ya veré que hago con ellos.

-No, no, yo me haré cargo, hace algunos días eh tenido ganas de ir a verlos, pero ya sabes, el trabajo, me encantaría verlos hoy.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres descansar?

-Bella, son mis hijos, por supuesto que estoy seguro que quiero verlos ¿paso por ellos en una hora?

-No, quiero llevarlos a comer antes, yo los llevo a tu casa.

-Yo puedo llevarlos a comer –sonó un tanto extraño, casi ofendido.

-Yo sé que sí, pero tu hija es una estafadora, me hizo prometerles que los llevaría a comer helado con la condición de quedarse con mi madre sin hacer protestas. – Jasón rio y yo le imité – Así que más que nada es por principios

-Bueno, está bien, entonces los espero.

-¿Seguro a Megan no le importa? –pregunte con preocupación. Megan era su esposa y a pesar de llevarse bien con mis hijos quizás tendrían planes o algo así, mejor averiguaba primero.

-No te preocupes, Megan se fue unos días con su padre, según parece está enfermo y ella quería asegurarse de que fuera a ver al médico, el viejo es un tanto caprichoso.

-Bueno, está bien. Entonces te veo más tarde.

-Los espero – y Jasón colgó. Me ajuste aún más el abrigo intentado escapar del gélido roce del viento cuando los vi. Eran tres muchachos pálidos y vestidos de negro y una rubia despampánate cobijada bajo el brazo del más musculoso de los tres muchachos. Otro de ellos era rubio, del mismo tono que de la muchacha y de rostro serio, miraba al musculoso mientras tomaba de la cerveza que sostenía en su mano, estaba sentado sobre el capó del auto mientras que el musculoso reía de manera escandalosa. Sobre el techo de mi camioneta estaba sentado el último de ellos, delgado y de cabello cobrizo, también con cerveza en mano pateaba el cristal del auto mientras reía por algo que había dicho la rubia. Me acerque lentamente.

-Disculpen, ¿podrían hacerme el favor de bajarse de mi auto? – pregunte educadamente mientras que los cuatro se giraban a verme.

-¿Y qué si no quiero? – Preguntó el de cabello cobrizo poniéndose de pie sobre el techo y dando un largo trago a la cerveza - ¿Tú me vas a obligar?

La rubia se desprendió del brazo del musculoso y se acerco a mí, rondándome mientras me observaba de arriba abajo sonriente. El musculoso se relamió los labios mientras la observaba.

-No creo que tengas las agallas para obligarnos. Se ve que eres de esas que se cuidan las uñas, ¿Por qué no trajiste a tu guardaespaldas princesa?

-Por favor, es la última vez que se los pido de manera cortés –susurré con voz firme, pero la voz se me quebró al final.

-Huy, se está enojando –escupió el musculoso –Cuidado Rose, no te vaya a golpear – La tal rose estallo en carcajadas, acompañadas por el chico de pelo cobrizo mientras saltaba del techo de mi auto.

-¿Por qué mejor no usas ese coraje de manera… placentera? –El chico se acerco a mi mirándome de manera lasciva, su aliento olía a alcohol y sus ojos estaban rojos, no me sorprendería que estuviese también drogado. Puso una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla, pero yo lo empujé haciéndolo tropezar y caer. Los dos muchachos estallaron en risas de nuevo, mientras que el chico se ponía de pie con la furia tatuada en los ojos.

-Maldita desgraciada –bramó tomándome bruscamente del brazo hasta hacerlo torcer, el dolor no tardó en aparecer – nunca, óyeme bien, nunca me vuelvas a empujar ¿me oíste infeliz?

-Por favor –rogué con los ojos húmedos – no me vallas a romper el brazo - el chico haciendo caso omiso a mi suplica ejerció aun más la presión sobre el mismo, sentía mis mejillas calientes y húmedas, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla cuando el dolor se intensifico aún más, el chico de pelo cobrizo me miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de furia y burla, mientras que la presión de mi brazo no descendía. Esperaba que de un momento a otro se escuchara el crujir del hueso rompiéndose, pero no paso nada.

-Nunca debes hacer enojar a Eddie – dijo la rubia en mi oído, mientras que el chico la miraba ceñudo, algo no le gustó – El tiene problemas con su carácter ¿sabes? Si le hubieras pedido… no, espera, si lo hubieras convencido de buena manera, tal vez te hubiera dejado ir con tus dos brazos completos.

Los otros dos muchachos miraban la escena con diversión macabra, sonreían ante mis suplicas y mi rostro bañado en lagrimas. La rubia seguía hablando, pero yo ya no podía entender lo que decía, el dolor aumentaba con cada latido de corazón, esperaba que me dejaran, que aquello no fuera sino una broma, pero el muchacho tenía pinta de no estar bromeando. La rubia quitó un mechón de mi cabello que caía sobre mi cuello y descendió su rostro, mientras susurraba algo que no lograba comprender, el musculoso camino a su lado y la tomo del brazo hasta hacerla volver el rostro, para después besarla con pasión casi salvaje. ¿Cuánto más podía durar aquello? ¿Cuánto más podría soportar mi brazo? Apunto estaba ya por desmayarme del dolor cuando escuche una voz.

-Oigan, ustedes ¿Qué están haciendo?

Reconocí la voz al instante, era la de mi profesor de historia. Sus pasos sonaron cada vez más cerca conforme se acercaba a nosotros, el musculoso soltó a la Rose y lo encaró.

-Largo de aquí, anciano. No te metas donde no te llaman

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? – dijo con voz sorprendida, quise contestarle, pero de mis labios salió un gemido de dolor. – Suéltala en este mismo instante, antes de que llame a la policía.

-Huy sí, que miedo – rió el musculoso mientras le daba la espalda, entonces todo fue muy rápido. Mi profesor lo tomó del hombro y le lanzo un puñetazo en la boca, el musculoso dio un traspiés antes de llevarse la mano a la boca, estaba sangrando, lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa de lo más sardónica antes de lanzársele encima y empezar a golpearlo, sus puños impactaban una y otra vez sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de mi profesor, quise gritar que se detuviera, que lo dejara, pero la prisión entorno a mi brazo me impedía articular cualquier cosa que no fueran lastimosos sollozos, el otro rubio, que en todo momento se había mantenido apartado del asunto corrió al lado del musculoso e intento detenerlo.

-¡Basta ya, Emmett! ¡Vas a matarlo! – grito tomándolo de los hombros, aunque no resulto de mucho pues el tal Emmett no se detenía.

-¡Detenlo Jasper! – grito el de ojos verdes

Pero sin que Jasper pudiera evitarlo, Emmett tomo el portafolio que mi profesor había estado sujetando en el vano intento de protegerse de los golpes y lo estampo varias veces contra la cabeza de mi facilitador. Rosalie grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando Emmett se levanto dejando ver un cuerpo convulsionándose en los aterradores espasmos de la muerte. La cabeza del hombre tirado estaba completamente destrozada. Emmett y Jasper lo miraban con los ojos abiertos, Rosalie se había volteado y se cubría la cara mientras sus sollozos salían descontrolados. El fuerte dolor de mi brazo disminuyo rápidamente, El chico se había acercado al cuerpo que aún se movía. Removió algo en los bolsillos de su pesada chaqueta y saco una pistola, con la que apunto al cuerpo de mi profesor, el fuerte estallido detuvo el furioso movimiento del cuerpo sumiéndolo en una calma aterradora. Los tres tipos empezaron a farfullar a toda prisa frases que no alcance a escuchar, el musculoso se acerco a abrazar a Rosalie pero ella lo repelió y corrió a los brazos del otro rubio, el tal Jasper. Yo estaba en shock, acababa de ver como mataban a golpes a alguien a quien yo conocía, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, estaba esperando despertar en cualquier momento, porque si, esto debía ser un sueño. Esto no podía estar pasando.

El chico de pelo cobrizo caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en su cabello mientras que el rubio abrazaba a una desconsolada Rosalie. Emmett estaba inclinado sobre sus rodillas mientras que con sus manos, completamente llenas de sangre cubría sus ojos. Entonces un latigazo de lucidez me hizo estremecer, esta era mi oportunidad de escapar, quien sabe que harían conmigo si me quedaba más tiempo. Me di vuelta y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi auto, en cuanto lo encendí, cuatro cabezas se volvieron en mi dirección y me miraron de una manera que no pude comprender.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Grito Jasper apretando a Rosalie contra si - ¡Ella vio todo! Edward ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Edward me miró.

-Vamos por ella.

Y entonces salí a toda velocidad de aquel lugar…

* * *

Wow, no me doy por vencida jejejejeje otro proyecto más y es que ¿Qué puedo decir? gozo de mucho tiempo libre y la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo un montón escribiendo está historia, espero que sea de su agrado, y como ya saben, dudas, comentarios, preguntas, criticas o lo que sea que quieran decir sientanse en total libertad de expresarlas =)

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Un beso con mucho frío =/

Lara.


	2. Capitulo 02 Atrapada

**Autor Original:** Laraness

**Clasificación:** G

**Género:** Violencia, Suspenso

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenecen, solamente hago uso de sus nombres y personalidades para poder dar vida a este mundo paralelo. No lucro, solo diversión. TOTALMENTE FICCIÓN.

* * *

**Capitulo 02**. Atrapada.

El corazón me latía desesperado mientras luchaba por que la camioneta no patinara debido a la alta velocidad y a la carretera mojada por la creciente lluvia. Ms lagrimas salían sin control nublándome la vista y haciendo casi imposible ver por dónde iba, afortunadamente, la carretera estaba casi desierta, solo un solitario auto toco el claxon cuando pase volando por su lado. Mis manos aferraban con fuerza el volante mientras que luchaba por despejar mi cabeza de la imagen del pobre hombre, con la cabeza destrozada, convulsionándose en los terribles espasmos de la muerte. ¡Dios! ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer ahora? ¿A dónde debía ir?

Sin despegar los ojos de la carretera busqué a tientas el celular extra que siempre guardaba en el auto, pero no podía encontrarlo, y detenerme para buscarlo no era una opción. Hice acopio de mi frágil valentía y me agache a buscarlo bajo el asiento del copiloto, mis manos temblaban haciendo que fuera más difícil concentrarme, un segundo después mis dedos tocaron el maldito aparato escurridizo y casi se me escapo una sonrisa de alivio.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor, nada, absolutamente nada, la sensación de alivio aumento, pero aún así no podía confiarme, en mis oídos todavía resonaba la macabra frase dicha por el apuesto joven de ojos cobrizos, "vamos por ella" y era seguro que lo harían, yo había sido testigo de un crimen y era obvio que pretendieran eliminarme para asegurar que no dijera nada. En mi mano derecha sujete el aparato telefónico y marqué el único número que podía recordar en aquel momento.

-¿Hola?

-Jasón… -Jadee llena de pánico y lloré con más fuerza al escuchar su voz, jamás había deseado escuchar su voz como lo hacía hora. Una ligera y falsa sensación de seguridad empezaba a embriagarme.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó alarmado ante mis sollozos y voz ronca -¿Estás bien?

-Tienes que ayudarme, yo… yo no pude, yo… les dije que se detuvieran, pero no hicieron caso y…

-Bella, cálmate, no puedo entender nada. Respira –El pánico de su voz era cada vez más desesperante.

-E-ellos lo mataron. Jasón, lo mataron frente a mí –Logré articular sin respirar, mi mente procesaba las cosas con más rapidez, pero mi boca se negaba a seguirle el paso. Sentía la lengua pesada. – Y- y ahora vienen tras de mí. ¡Oh, Jasón! ¡No sé qué hacer!

Una nueva oleada de llanto me sacudió y esta vez era imposible articular cualquier cosa que no fueran lastimeros sollozos, Jasón empezó a decir algo, de manera vacilante, cuando embistieron mi auto por detrás. Aterrada giré mi cuerpo y me encontré con un auto plateado, difícil de describir, ya que el cristal trasero se había roto por el impacto, pero no lo necesité para saber quién iba en el, ellos me habían alcanzado. Lancé el celular al asiento del copiloto y me concentre en no perder el control de la camioneta mientras que aquel auto seguía impactándose contra mí. Apreté a fondo el acelerador y poco a poco empecé a alejarme, mientras maniobraba de un carril a otro, con plena intención de confundirlos, era un buen plan, hasta que un estallido termino por romper el vidrio trasero de mi auto. De reojo vi la pistola asomándose por la ventanilla del conductor, apuntándome con aterradora precisión. Un disparo certero , impacto contra el asiento del copiloto, sin pensarlo, presa del pánico, gire a toda velocidad en una esquina sin detenerme a esperar un nuevo disparo, eso pareció desconcertarlos, ya que ellos no giraron, sino que pasaron de largo, suspiré, cansada pero sin disminuir la velocidad, el camino era cada vez más difícil, estaba entrando en un terreno completamente desigual, luego comprendí, el por qué se veía cada vez más desolado, había entrado en una calle en construcción. Los desniveles eran cada vez más profundos haciendo difícil el maniobrar con rapidez el auto.

Giré de nuevo mi cuerpo para ver si aquel auto plateado continuaba siguiéndome, no, no lo hacía, pero el descuido me hizo patinar hasta un sendero pedregoso, donde choqué contra un letrero que decía "Zona Muerta". Con ayuda de los limpia-cristales logré sacarme de encima el letrero y sin saber bien que hacer me interne aún más en el sendero, poco a poco me vi rodeada de arboles y de casas en construcción, desesperada, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente atrapada, no podía dar vuelta para regresar a la carretera, y no lo quería ¿Qué tal que aquellos tipos estuvieran esperándome? Sin más remedio continúe manejando, con la plena esperanza de salir de aquel laberinto y encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme.

Afortunadamente, unos metros más adelante, volví a encontrar asfalto liso y a ellos. El auto plateado, que ahora podía identificar con toda claridad como un volvo, venía a toda velocidad contra mí, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando pensé que su plan era embestirme, algo ilógico, ya que ellos también podían resultar heridos. Tenía pocos segundos para actuar, tal vez esta sería mi única oportunidad de escapar.

Frené en seco a unos cuantos metros del volvo y apreté con fuerza el pedal de reversa, un zumbido y una fuerte sacudida me lanzaron hacia la dirección opuesta del maldito volvo plateado, de pronto, algo que no había pensado le sumo un nuevo problema a mi ya desesperante la situación. No me había fijado que la linde del bosque terminaba en un pequeño barranco de menos de 6 metros hasta que sentí el auto resbalando por el fango, arrasando con los finos helechos y delgados arbustos que llevaba a su paso. Un fuerte impacto lanzo mi cuerpo hacia adelante, haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza contra el volante, atontándome durante un momento, sentía un ardor en mi frente, lleve mis manos a donde sentía el malestar y estos se llenaron de una pegajosa sustancia, al mirar mis manos, me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando, intente no prestar demasiada atención al olor de la sangre cuando sentí mi estomago revolverse y concentrarme en volver a encender el auto.

Un zarandeo y un rugido del motor fue lo único que conseguí, giré mi cuerpo y me encontré con un enorme árbol, el causante de mi abrupto alto. Aún mareada y un poco desconcertada tomé mi móvil y me agaché en el interior de mi auto, intentando ver por el cristal si aquellos tipos seguían ahí. Un gemido bajo salió de mis labios al ver a los 4 mirando hacia mí desde el borde de la carretera, parecían hablar entre sí, pero desconocía lo que decían. Sabían que estaba viva, lo sabían por mis vanos intentos de encender de nuevo el auto, tal vez estaban tratando de decidir qué harían conmigo. Temblando, guardé mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, miré a mí alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera auxiliarme en caso de necesitar ayuda. Tantee de nuevo el piso del auto y bajo mi asiento, encontré un bolígrafo, un sacapuntas y el cable del cargador de mi celular, los miré de manera impotente, y los guarde en el otro bolsillo del abrigo. Me agaché de nuevo y temblé. El musculoso estaba bajando hacia el coche, si él me atrapaba, podría darme por muerta oficialmente.

Sin hacer ruido, me cambie al asiento del copiloto, y abrí la puerta poco a poco, sonreí ante mi buena suerte, una roca dificultaba la visión desde donde estaba el musculoso, podría escabullirme sin ser detectada. Me arrastré con cautela sobre la tierra y me escondí tras el árbol continuo del que había detenido mi auto y esperé.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo.

-Maldita zorra –Masculló la gutural voz de Emmett -¡No está aquí! –Grito para que los demás, que (según yo) aun permanecían arriba le oyeran. Escuche varias maldiciones acercarse, incline mi cabeza un poco y de reojo pude ver a los tres muchachos restantes acercarse. La Rubia, la tal Rosalie miraba alrededor con ojos petulantes mientras que Edward pateaba la puerta del auto con frustración. Jasper, por otro lado, había empezado a caminar en dirección de Edward y le susurraba algo al oído. Emmett los miraba sin comprender.

El instinto de supervivencia y una oleada de Adrenalina me invadieron y por un segundo creí saber lo que Jasper le susurraba al muchacho de ojos verdes. Sabían que estaba cerca, hubieran sido unos idiotas si lo hubieran dudado. Edward dijo algo en voz baja a Rosalie y a Emmett, ambos sonrieron. El de ojos verdes saco la pistola de su chaqueta, la cargo y la guardo en su cinto mientras una siniestra sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

Jasper entro dentro de mi camioneta y después de un momento, los llamó. Los cuatro permanecieron pendientes a algo que Jasper les mostraba y yo aproveche el momento para escabullirme entre los árboles. Afortunadamente, aquella mañana había decidido ponerme mis cómodos tenis de correr y dado que aun no se habían llenado de lodo, podría caminar sin hacer ruido. Escuche unas risas a mis espaldas pero no me detuve, aprovecharía esta distracción de su parte para ponerme a salvo y llamar a la policía.

-Debo decir –canturreo una voz masculina – Que las fotos no te hacen justicia, eres mucho más hermosa en persona… Isabella Swan.

Me detuve en seco. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabían mi nombre? Me recargue contra un árbol y apreté los labios mientras escuchaba sus pasos acercarse, el giro que había dado la situación hizo que me mareara.

-Los bolsos de las mujeres son tan buenos contando historias… -Rió una voz femenina, Rosalie.

Sentí la necesidad de acostarme. Mi bolso, lo olvide en el asiento trasero, tenía dentro mi cartera y en ella mi credencial y permiso de conducir, con foto, nombre y dirección. Maldita sea. Esperé a escuchar sus pasos y darme una idea de cuán lejos estaban de mi, pero no oí nada, tome una bocanada de aire para insuflarme valor y corrí entre los árboles, esquive con agilidad sorprendente las finas trampas de las raíces del suelo cuando les oí, me estaban persiguiendo. Luché por mantener el control y la respiración acompasada mientras me internaba cada vez más en el bosque cuando de pronto, alguien me empujo por la espalda y caí sobre el lodo, dándome un buen golpe en la frente, que de por sí, continuaba sangrando, de manera pesada me gire hasta quedar boca arriba. El brillante cielo gris se oscurecía poco a poco, mientras que mi cuerpo pesaba cada vez más, un rostro oscuro oculto mi vista del cielo y una fría mano acaricio mi mejilla, intente quitármela de encima pero no encontraba mis brazos por ningún lado. Estaba perdida, me habían encontrado ¿Qué harían conmigo? No lo sabía.

-No… p-por f-favor no –susurre mientras las olas de la inconsciencia me arrastraban con más fuerza hacia la oscuridad.

-Ssshhh, duerme preciosa –susurró con falsa dulzura.

-No, no… no –seguí balbuceando mientras me aferraba con devoción al recuerdo de mis niños para mantenerme consiente. Mis hijos…

Una segunda cabeza se asomo al lado de la del tipo y me dio una fuerte bofetada y deje que las olas de pesada oscuridad me aplastaran…

* * *

Heme aqui de nuevo, lamento la demora, pero al igual que muchas, también me fui de viaje por las fiestas y el regreso a clases me dificulto un poquito las cosas, pero ya esta aqui un nuevo capitulo, que espero, sea de su total agrado. Recibo con gusto sus comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o todo lo que quieran decir, agradezco y aprecio mucho su opinion. Que tengan una linda tarde!

Ness L.


End file.
